


what that mouth do though?

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for V (Cyberpunk 2077), Gender-Neutral V (Cyberpunk 2077), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No you can not change my mind, as in johnny has his own body and v is fine, as in the ocs, johnny has an oral fixation, johnny with a sniper rifle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: His mouth twists, a loud smack echoing in the quiet around him, one eye squeezed shut as he peers down the scope to see an annoyed V facing his direction. They have ten minutes before the target is supposed to show and both of them are bored having been here for the past thirty.===Johnny with a sniper rifle and an oral fixation.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Kudos: 49





	what that mouth do though?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/post/642936205044039680/its-a-simple-job-take-out-one-target-while) tumblr post.
> 
> :)
> 
> Edited from there to here with corrections and a bit more detail that came to me after originally posting it.

It’s a simple job.

Take out one primary target while they’re distracted. Any guards tagging along are just collateral. Ones to be finished off to protect their own asses once the employer goes down. The usual song and dance.

Johnny calls dibs for sniper position, having had experience back in the war for a brief period of time. V let’s him without a fuss as they’re more hands on with taking out targets anyway.

“A shit shot is what you are,” the rockerboy likes to argue with a grin, dodging the hand swatted at him.

So here he was on the roof of a building, three over from V’s position where the merc waited for the hit to show. V’s posing as a buyer, Johnny recalls, but everything else is fuzzy. V is more of the detail type between the two anyway. Johnny prefers to shoot and ask questions later on gigs like this.

V has a good head on their shoulders, he knows this _very_ well after his brief stint occupying it. So if they’re going for a gig like this, it means the guy is bad news by even _Night City_ standards.

His mouth twists, a loud smack echoing in the quiet around him, one eye squeezed shut as he peers down the scope to see an annoyed V facing in his direction. They have ten minutes before the target is supposed to show and both of them are bored having been here for the past thirty.

Johnny watches as V’s head ducks down into the collar of their jacket, acting like they’re biting off the chill of the early morning around them. Their voice crackles to life in his ear the next second.

“ _Is that really necessary?_ ”

Johnny huffs, sucking on the sucker in his mouth obscenely. It's puts porn to shame. “I’d rather be suckin’ something else right now, but you’re the one who wanted to take this gig, little merc of mine.”

He can’t see it but he’s sure that V is blushing judging by the sharp inhale he hears on the other end. He laughs cruelly, rifle moving to survey the area and pauses. “Look sharp, V,” he warns, tone shifting from teasing to serious.

There’s a heavy silence before the comms crackle again.

“ _Take them all out within five minutes and I’ll let you have your way with me,_ ” V breathes into his ear, voice thick with want. 

Johnny stills, swearing with his exhale as he feels his dick start to get hard at the thought and adjusts himself, pants suddenly too tight.

“Deal,” he replies gruffly, knows that V has that grin of theirs like they just won the fucking lottery.

The mark and their guards barely get out of the car once they pull up before they’re all taken out.

“ _Meet you at the Porsche,_ ” V laughs lowly. 

Johnny growls, hastily packing the rifle away. “You better be stripped on the hood of the car by the time I get there.”

“ _Or what?_ ” the merc eggs on.

Johnny grins. “You’ll find out soon enough, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/)


End file.
